Power saws, for example table saws, circular saws, and miter saws, are a type of power tool used for cutting and shaping workpieces such as, hardwood, manufactured wood products, construction lumber, and other materials. The typical power saw includes a circular blade, which rotates to cut through a workpiece during a cutting operation. During the cutting operation, the power saw generates dust and debris as the rotating blade cuts through the workpiece. The dust and debris can interfere with the cutting operation by obstructing the user's view of the workpiece and diffusing into the surrounding air space. Additionally, the dust and debris contaminates the area near the cutting task, necessitating extensive clean up and potentially causing issues with other equipment nearby. Furthermore, the user of the power saw is exposed to the dust and debris, which, in some instances, can cause respiratory issues when inhaled. Accordingly, it is desirable to collect the dust generated by the power saw with a dust collection system.
Dust collection systems vary depending on the type of power saw. Table saws, for example, typically include a source of vacuum that is fluidly connected to the table saw with a vacuum line. In particular, table circular saws include an upper guard and a lower guard, both of which are typically connected to the source of vacuum by a vacuum line. A fan in the motor of the saw serves to both cool the motor and urge dust and debris in the lower guard toward the vacuum line. Airflow generated by the motor fan is limited in the quantity of air it can move, and is limited because the airflow must be proximate to the motor.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved airflow management system to improve collection of the dust and debris generated during a cutting operation.